


ATLA: Another Side of the Story

by WaterBendingQueen88



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterBendingQueen88/pseuds/WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is a banished prince in search of the Avatar. But when a Northern Waterbender comes along, can she change him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Avatar Returns

Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

A long time ago, the Avatar kept the world and its four nations in peace. But somehow, the Avatar disappeared one hundred years ago and hasn't been seen since. During that time, the Fire Nation used the opportunity to wage war with the other three nations, seeking to conquer them. One hundred years passed and people were beginning to lose hope that the Avatar would return and bring peace back to the world. But why haven't I lost hope?  
\----------------------

A girl named Anka was walking through to snow with her Lynxwolf, Genen. Anka notices the docked ship, and sees Zuko forcing a Water Tribe girl off.

She gasped. "Fire Nation..."

"You know, "The girl mocks Zuko, "It's hard to take you seriously. You're too cute."

Zuko fumes, but before he pushes her, a beam of light lit up in the sky.

Back on the shore Anka covers her eyes. "Genen, What is that?" she asks her friend.

"Whoah!" Korata screams, and notices that Zuko is distracted. Taking advantage of this, she kicks Zuko in the shin.

Zuko growls, and notices that Korata had grabbed her weaponry from one of the guards. She shot one arrow at the man's foot, then disappeared off the ship.

Zuko ran toward the front of the ship and looked toward the lights. "Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

An old man was sitting at a board drinking a cup of tea. "I won't get to finish my game?"

Zuko sighed. "It means my search, its about to come to an end. That light came from a powerful energy source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" asked the old man as he pointed to the tea kettle.

Zuko finally snapped. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsmen, head for the curse of the light." He ordered.  
\----------------

Korata ran past Anka and Genen, trying to get to the light first. She was extremely fast, but was lost in the snowy wasteland.

Anka looked toward the girl running. "What's up with her?"

"I've got to figure out what that is!" Korata replies.

Anka looked back up to the light. "I wonder what that light is." She turned to Genen. "What do you say Genen, you want a better look at it?"

Genen nudged Akna's hand.

"Alright then, let's go!" Anka smiled as she and her Lynxwolf ran toward the light.

At the source of the light, two teen siblings stared at a boy with Airbender Tattoos. Korata had finally gotten there, panting and out of breath. 

"The South Pole is colder than I remember." She mutters.

"Who are you?" Sokka asks, poking the Archress with his spear thing.

"Ah, what's your problem?" Anka narrowed her eyes at him.

"There's a war going on, I have to be on guard for anyone. This girl could be a spy!" Sokka exclaims.

"War?" Korata murmurs.

"You mean you don't know?" Katara asks, helping the girl stand back up.

"Considering the only thing I can remember is how to waterbend and shoot arrows, yeah." Korata snaps.

Anka put her hand on Sokka's spear brought it down to the ground. "Don't go jumping to conclusions."

"That's the only way to live. You have to know!" Sokka exclaims, "If you don't know when there will be an attack, you'll be destroyed!"

"OR, you simply shoot them all down with waterbending and such." Korata contradicts.

"I don't care if it's the only way to live." Anka walked toward Sokka. " This is wrong. If you keep doing this, everyone won't come near you, not even your friends."

"Geez, calm down!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Your voice cracked." Korata pointed out.

"Do you feel the need to point that out?"

Anka started to leave. "I don't need to stick around for this."

"Wait, who are you!?!" Aang exclaimed as Anka began to leave.

Anka turned toward Aang. "If you really want to know, it's Anka." She then turned and left with Genen following her.

"I'M AANG!" He shouted to the departing Anka.

Sokka turned to Korata, "And you are?"

"Korata." She responds.

It was sunset. Zuko was practiced his fire bending while Iroh is sitting nearby watching.

"Again." Iroh said. Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the guards, but missed. Then the guards attacked Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodged. He back-flipped over the guards to land behind them. Iroh sighed and got up from his seat.

Iroh exclaimed, "No! Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh demonstrated, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him. "Get it right this time."

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." said Zuko as sweat beads rolled down his bare chest and back. He was mad because he was sure he had it right.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

Zuko blasted one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh gave in. "Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." He sat back down but began eating. "Num, num... num..." Zuko looked at him with a dead panned expression.

Zuko turned to the side of the boat in frustration, and sees the top of Anka's mop of brown hair. "Who's there!"

Anka gasped as she hid behind a a bunch of snow. But then there was a warning shot in the sky.

Zuko looked out into the distance with his telescope, he saw a long shot of the falling flare. The telescope followed the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show a bald head boy that wore yellow and orange clothing hopping down the ship and the ice which encases it to the ground below, Katara was in his arms.

"The last airbender," said Zuko as he continued to watch through his telescope. "Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar..." Zuko looked back into his telescope to see Aang and Katara running across the ice away from the ship. He then scans left quickly, then pulls it back right to focus on Katara's village. "...as well as his hiding place." The Fire Navy ship steamed toward the village.

Korata, watching the flare go up in the distance from the Southern Water Tribe, and turns to Kanna. "What is that?"

"A Fire Nation trap." Kanna replies.

Anka saw that the fire nation ship was heading toward a small village. "Oh no, I've got to do something!"

She ran towards the village with Genen following.

When Aang and Katara arrived at the village, everyone was watching. "Aang!" One child exclaimed.

Anka arrived to see Sokka confronting Aang. She groaned. "What is that guy doing this time?"

"Well," Korata starts, "Aang apparently set off a Fire Nation trap, and that other kid is trying to banish him."

"Then I'm banished too! Come on Aang, let's go! yelled Katara.

"Katara." Kanna grabbed her grand daughter's arm.

"Katara, are you really going to walk out on your tribe. Your Family."

Aang stood next to Katara.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family," he said, then walked toward his sky bison.

Katara reconsidered, and stepped back with her family. Just as the Airbender and the Sky Bison left, Sokka instantly began preparing for a raid. 

As if by instinct, Korata did just as quickly. She pulled out a wolf-shaped helmet. She stared at it for a moment, as if trying to pull a memory out of it, but calls it a lost cause and puts the helmet on.

Anka leaned on the wall behind Sokka.

A ship came through the mist, destroying the wall around them. All of the village's children were rushed inside, and sadly, there were only two ready for battle. Completely out-numbered.

Zuko walked forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Katara and Kanna.

"Where are you hiding him?" asked Zuko as he looked around the crowd as there was no response. He grabbed Kanna and showed her to the villagers, "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" Again no one responded. After a brief pause, he threw Kanna roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launched a gout of flame over the villager's heads. They cowered in fear. "I know you're hiding him!"

'Master of the Elements?' Korata thinks. She sees a brown haired, green eyed, short little boy. She shakes it off, and charges at Zuko with a small dagger. He throws her off easily.

Anka walked front of Zuko. "Look, we don't have the Avatar, so just leave."

"I saw him with my own eyes!" Zuko screams.

"Well, he's not here," Anka clearly said.

As if on cue, Sokka rushes towards Zuko, only to comically be knocked down. Korata retaliated by shooting an arrow at one man, knocking him into the snow.

Sokka threw his boomerang at Zuko, who dodged it again, but by a hair. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy in the crowd threw him Sokka a spear.

Sokka charged again, but the scarred leader broke the spear effortlessly and bonked it on Sokka's forehead several times, then broke it in half and dropped the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko stood sternly over him. In the sky the boomerang reappeared. It slammed Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet out of balance.

Korata giggled, and then threw her knife, though she was not very adept at this. She missed by a hair, having the knife caught in his outfit. Just then, Aang on a penguin rushed in.

The penguin slid to a halt and it pushed Aang off. The penguin got up, looked at Aang, and then turned and waddled away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey Korata. Hey, Anka." greeted the Avatar.

"Hi Aang. Thanks for coming," was dryly said by Sokka.

"Well, that was some entrance," amused Anka.

Korata bent the snow off of her, and froze it harder and threw it at Zuko.

Zuko dodged it and got back into a firebending stance, Aang got ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang blew the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasted Zuko as well, but he held his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" asked Aang, his face in a somewhat serious expression.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" the teenager asked unbelieving.

Again, Korata sees an Earth Kingdom boy, but shook it off. She instantly steps in front of the boy, and grabs her bow again.

Zuko and Aang started circling each other in the middle of the village that became an arena. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" he shouted, his voice holding bitterness and surprise.

Aang shrugged. "Well, you're just a teenager."

"He's right you know..." said Anka, smoothly.

Korata, being herself, stepped in the middle of the fight, "Get out of my way, little girl." Zuko growls, knocking the girl out of the way, her helmet off of her head.

"Hey, don't you do that!" yelled Anka as she water whipped Zuko.

Zuko is shocked, and jumps back. He retaliates by throwing flame at the others. Aang stops the flame with his staff, and realizes that if he doesn't surrender, the tribe will be destroyed. 

"If I go with you, will you leave them alone?"

Zuko nods his head. "And the girl comes too," He pointed to Anka.

"No." Aang replies, "Only me. Only the Avatar."

Anka looked back at the villagers. If Aang refused, Zuko would keep attacking.

She turned to Aang. "No, Aang. It's fine."

As the ship closes, Genen ran into the lower deck, without anyone's knowledge. "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." The prince said dominantly.

Back at the village, Sokka, Korata and Katara were attempting to clean up the village, when Sokka found Korata's helmet. "Hey," He calls out, "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, at least, I think." Korata responds, grabbing the helmet from him and stuffing it in her bag. 

"I've never met a female warrior." Sokka remarks. 

"Get used to it." She growls, walking over to Katara.

"What are you doing?" Sokka reprimanded his sister. 

"Yeah, you're not going to catch a navy ship with a canoe." Korata remarked. Everyone stared, "Well you won't."

"I'm going after Aang." Katara replied. 

"Repeating Korata, you can't catch a war ship with a canoe." Kanna reprimanded.

The three turn around, "You'll need these." Kanna smiled, and handed them some supplies. Appa, Aang's Sky Bison, growled in the distance. 

"As if on cue." Korata remarks.

Back on the ship, Aang and Anka were bounded and faced Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Aang looked down depressed.

"And it will be really rare if I brought home a Southern bender," He continued looking at Anka.

"Uhh-" Anka started but was interrupted. "Take the Avatar and the waterbender to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters," Zuko said, throwing the staff and the daggers into the hands of an old man standing behind him.

The three were off to a slow a start, and Korata had decided to jump off and go her own way. By a Tidal Wave. 

"She must be a master..." Sokka remarks, bored, "Now how do we get this guy to fly?"

Katara hadn't heard the first part, and said, "Come on, Appa, Fly."

"What did that kid say? Yee Haw, Wa Hoo, uhh.. Yip Yip?"

Appa suddenly kicks up to speed, and began to soar. 

"Katara he's flying! Katara he's-" Katara looks smug, "I mean, he's flying. Big deal."

Aang and Anka were being escorted along one of the ship's hallways.

"So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." said the avatar.

"Silence!" shouted the guard. They stopped in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Aang drew a great breath and blew the guards holding him with ease, and Anka plunged her elbow in the ribs of the guard at her right, and pushed him back, immediately doing the same with the one at her left. Aang blew them away and he an Anka both ran for deck.

As they reach the deck, they see a tidal wave coming their way. It seemed to be coming a bit too fast, and when it crashed, the only thing there was the tall, skinny, brown-haired Korata.

"Korata?" asked Anka.

"You bet." She replies, an arrow all ready notched.

Then Fire Nation soldiers came with their weapons drawn.

The airbender panted. "You haven't seen my staff around, have you" The boy ran forward up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. He gets by them with ease and look at his retreating form with surprise. "Thanks anyway!"

On the deck, Korata and Anka were easily knocking the guards out with water whips and blasts. Then they saw the flying bison coming.

"Ah, they're here." Korata says, unfazed. The guards ran in fear of the fluffy monster.

Aang ran out, being chased by Zuko, and extended his staff, and begins to glide. Everyone was shocked. However, behind him, Zuko had jumped up and grabbed Aang's foot. They both got up and squared off yet again.

Korata jumped in front of Aang, and began to try and fight Zuko. Using speed and agility, she kicks Zuko upside the head, but is unsuccessful in knocking him out.

Katara, in attempt to stop the guards, tries to freeze them, only for the water to go backwards, freezing Sokka. "KATARA!" He exclaims. Learning from experience, she does the same thing, her back turned to the guards. They are frozen to the touch. Katara turned and climbed up on Appa.

"Hurry up Sokka!" she shouted.

Korata uses her waterbending to launch herself towards Appa, and gracefully lands on his back.

"Come on, Anka! We got to go!" Sokka called to Anka.

"Sokka, you're going to have to go without me!" she said.

"No Way!" Korata exclaimed.

"Korata, Appa is too tired, he can't carry all of us." Anka told her.

"No way, we aren't leaving anyone behind!" Korata exclaims. She tries to grab her, but Anka turns around and punches her.

"Go." Anka whispers, sternly.

"Fine." Korata growls, and flips back up on Appa. Anka watches the four leave.

"Shoot them down!" yelled Zuko.

As a fire ball heads towards them, and Aang blasts it towards the ice wall. The ice crumples onto Zuko's ship. Anka continued watching until two guards grabbed her.

"Now what to do with you?" Zuko murmurs.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." said Iroh, walking up to Zuko.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" Zuko watched as some of he soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara. "As soon as you're done with that."

He groaned. "Well, at least I'm not going empty-handed. We got the Southern Waterbender."

Anka turned her head toward Zuko. "Huh? Oh, I'm not from the South Pole, I'm from the North Pole."

Zuko looked disappointed.

"Hey, come on, I never said I was from the South Pole." she said to Zuko.

"Well, a Waterbender is a waterbender. Put her in a cell."

Anka sighed. "You know, you really are a sad little rich boy."

Zuko growled, "You're on your way of getting a scar like mine."

Anka eyed him. "I already have scars like yours, thank you."

"Hmph." Zuko walks away.

As the guards were taking Anka to her cell, she started thinking, 'This is going to be a long journey.'


	2. The Southern Air Temple

Anka woke up the next morning, seeing she was in a cell. Zuko came into her cell, and seemed amused that she seemed confused. Anka deadpanned. "Is there something you want?"

"I want my honor." He growls, "Something you can help me with."

Anka looked into his eyes and saw sadness and pain.

"Where is the Avatar? You had to know where he is." Zuko growls.

"Sorry, but I don't." Anka shook her head.

"They must've had a plan. And you must've been told."

"All I heard was north and that's it."

"The North Pole. Of course." Zuko leaves the room, "Thank you." He regretfully says as he leaves.

Anka sunk to the floor then she heard a knock on the door.

Iroh walked in, and gave a look on guilt. "I am sorry for what my Nephew is putting you through."

"I can handle myself," Anka looked to the ground.

"I know. I just want to apologize." Iroh says, then leaving.

Then something came through the door. It was a Lynxwolf.

"Genen?" Anka's eyes widen.

"Ah, so that's our stowaway's name." Iroh jokes.

"Genen, how did you get here?" asked Anka.

"He sneaked on." Iroh answers, "He's quite loyal to you."

Genen nuzzled Anka's cheek. Iroh smiles, and walks out, locking the door behind them. "Well, at least I'm not alone," Anka hugged Genen.  
\------------------

"Are we close to this place yet, Aang?" Sokka questions, looking around, "Shouldn't we see a temple from here?"

"Sokka, be quiet and enjoy the ride." Korata snaps.

"Wait till you see it, Katara. The Air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world," Aang told Katara.

"It's been one hundred years since someone has seen an Airbender, Aang. Just, don't get your hopes up." Katara tells him.

At the word 'Airbender' Korata sees a tall boy with shaggy black hair, grey calm eyes, and orange clothing standing next to a bald general with tattoos and a sword that weighed more than her. She shook it off.

Sokka's stomach growled in hunger. "Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." He searched the food bag and dumped it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs came out. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." Aang said.

"You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka fell back in sadness.  
\--------------------------------

Back on the ship, Anka sat bored-facing in her cell, petting Genen tiredly. Then the door opened. It was Iroh. "Come with me."

"Why," Anka asked suspiciously.

"You will see." Iroh responded, and turned to leave.

"Genen, stay here," Anka told the Lynxwolf. She got up and followed Iroh. She was lead to the platform where Zuko was standing. The two stood in silence for a moment, and the two felt an awkward chill.

It was dawn at Fire Nation naval yard. Tents and buildings were in a line, ships line the left and what looks like a railroad line runs down the middle. Zuko's ship was still damaged. It was much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Anka, Zuko and Iroh walked into the yard.

Zuko started talking to Iroh. "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" asked Iroh.

Zuko turned to his Uncle angrily, "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A man standing off to the side startling him.

Zuko and Iroh turn to face him. Zhao approaches them and his hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively.

Zuko said his name with distaste, "Captain Zhao."

"Its Commander now. And General Iroh-" He bowed, "great hero of our nation."

"Retired general," corrected the Dragon of the West.

"And who is this?" Zhao questioned, pointing to Anka, "Has Prince Zuko gotten a girlfriend?" He teased.

Anka was resisting from punching this commander in the face.

"No, I just don't trust my newest prisoner." Zuko growled.

Zhao turned back to Iroh. "Well, then, the Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh gestured at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao said after he analyzed the ship.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened," Zuko gave his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh eyes went wide and he blinked in response to the burden Zuko had just placed on him.

"Yes I will do that. It was incredible," Iroh said as he leaned over and whispers to Zuko, "What... did we crash or something?"  
Zuko was clearly uncomfortable. "Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

Anka groaned, annoyed.

"Really? It looks like you were hit by a tidal wave! You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" Zhao exclaims, trying to squeeze Zuko out of a lie.

"Sorry, but we have to go." The prince turned to leave, but Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect," Iroh said before turning to Zhao, "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Zuko growled in frustration and released fire from his fists angrily as he turned to follow Zhao, Anka and Iroh down the dock.

The room was lit by candles, and surprisingly warm. 

Anka was sipping her ginseng tea quietly while watching Zuko and Zhao.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said, looking at a map of the World.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." snapped Zuko.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao leaned toward Zuko.

Zhao walked back to the map, " So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

Iroh knocked over some weaponry, "Uh, my fault entirely!" He sheepishly backs to the left, Zhao watches him move off.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko answered.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders," Zhao said as Zuko averted his eyes guiltily.

"It really is sad and pathetic to put all of your trust in this fire lord." Anka said while looking at Iroh move through the tent, inspecting everything.

"Can someone put a gag on that prisoner?" Zhao growls.

"That won't be necessary," Iroh guarded Anka.

"If she has another out burst, she'll join the Face Scar club." Zhao growls.

"I already have scars," Anka started unwrapping her blue arm cloth and revealed fire burns on each wrist.

"Another won't hurt." Zhao growls.

Zuko looked that the burn scars. Everyone is wrapped in silence, when Zuko excuses himself out with Akna, saying he was taking the prisoner to a holding cell for a while.

"You know, if you have something to say, don't keep it bottled up inside," Anka told Zuko while walking.

"I just want to get away from that old creep. And I think you agree." Zuko growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, yeah," Anka drew her eyes away.

"I know what you think of me. A spoiled prince who only cares about himself."

"No, I don't," Anka closed her eyes. "I think you are sad and hurt."

Zuko is shocked, "I-I didn't think anyone thought that."

"It's all in your eyes," Anka looked into his eyes. Zuko looks at her, and suddenly turns away.

"We better go..." he said.

Anka stared at him. 'So he does have a soft side,' she thought.  
\--------------------------

Back with the bison, the three had arrived at the desolate temple.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked. Sokka had a very cross look on his face and he was clutching his stomach in hunger.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air bender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka shrugged.

Korata groaned, "Voice crack." She chimes.

"So that's where my friends and I would play air ball!" Aang pointed at a small barrier cut into the rock face below the path. It was covered with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard held either end of the field.

"That's.... amazing...." Korata gasps.

"And... Over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." His voice trailed off. He sighed. "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." Aang looked down sadly. "I can't believe how much things have changed."

"A hundred years is a long time, Aang." Korata explains.

Trying to cheer him up, Sokka smiled, "So, uh, this air ball game? How do you play??" Aang smiled at Sokka's question.

Sokka had a backboard behind him, looking ready for action. Aang with the opposite backboard behind him. After a long while, the two were in a heated match. Sokka watched the ball spinning toward him at amazing speed. The ball hit him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hit the ground nearby.

"Aang 7, Sokka 0!"

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." He groaned, then he saw something that made him stop and move forward. It was a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawled over to it.

"Fire Nation." he whispers.

Korata looks at it, and thinks for a moment. She sees a black haired girl with golden eyes, in a red kimino. She shakes this memory off, and stares at the helmet, "Should we tell him?"

"Aang, there's something you need to see." called Katara.

"Okay!" Aang called back.

Katara looked back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy coming quickly, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she water bended the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Uh... just a new water bending move I learned." smiled Katara, nervously.

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!" Aang runs off.

Korata looks at Katara, "You will have to tell him soon."

Katara just walked off.  
\------------------------------

Zhao crossed in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stood behind the young prince to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought," said Zhao as Iroh and Anka stayed seated, the girl was busy drinking her tea but listening to the conversation at the same time.

"I may have underestimated him once, but it will not happen again," Zuko said while looking at the Commander.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." The Commander smirk evilly at them.

"What do you mean?!?!" Zuko growls. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."

He was interrupted by Zhao turning on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right, "And you failed!" he shouted as he towered over the prince. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair.

Anka slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone as her face scrunched up in anger. "I heard enough from you COMMANDER!"

One of the men grabbed her back, "Stay down you stupid girl!"

Anka water bended the guards and sent them to the wall. The men were frazzled, and that shocked everyone. They realized that Akna was a powerful bender.

"A Waterbender," Zhao snarled.

Zuko growled, "She is my prisoner, there for I will administer her punishment when my ship is fixed."

"Keep them here!" Zhao commanded the guards before he left and closed the door. Zuko in a further act of frustration kicked over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It broke into pieces. Iroh watched the scene calmly.

"More tea please?" asked the retired general.  
\---------------------

Aang had shown the others the statue of Gyatso, and was in front of the Sanctuary door.

"But Aang," Katara started. "No one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang remarked.

"Good point," Katara realized.

Aang turned to her. "Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure this Avatar thing."

"That would be a good thing." Korata remarks, "Now how do you open these things?"

"I don't suppose you have a key," said Sokka.

"The key, Sokka," Aang revealed. "Is Airbending."

Aang amazingly shoots two air spouts into the intricate design. And it begins to make noises. The doors open up, and everyone gasps.

"Hello?" Aang called. "Anyone home?" 

Soon, Aang, Katara, Korata, and Sokka began to walk inside. Then Aang stopped.

"Statues." Korata whispers, walking around, lost in thought.

"STATUES!" Sokka groans.

"Who are all these people?" asked Katara.

Aang had his head down. "I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow."

Korata gets to the second statue, a Female Waterbender, who looks a great deal like her, "They're the statues of the Avatar."

"Of course," said Katara, "All these people are your past lives, Aang."

Aang beamed. "Wow, there are so many."

"Over one thousand." Korata remarks.

Then Aang started staring at a Fire Nation Avatar. The eyes of the avatars begins to glow, and Katara begins to shake Aang.

"Aang. AANG!" Katara yells concerned. Aang shook his head. "Huh?"

"What was that???"

Then a Shadow appeared. "Fire Nation," alerted Sokka.

"Or a lemur." Korata contradicts.

"Lemur!" Aang cried in joy. But Sokka started drooling. "Dinner." The two begin to pursue the lemur.  
\----------------------------

Zhao approached the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. Two guards stood ready inside the entrance drew their spears back. "My search party is ready." The trio were sitting in chairs facing each other, "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" asked Zuko.

Zhao laughed, "You? Stop me? Impossible."

The prince stood in defiance, "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you."

Iroh then stood. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!" ordered the retired general.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Commander Zhao said, making Anka bawl up her fists.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne," argued Zuko.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation," Anka finally decided to stand after Zhao said those words.

"You know nothing about Zuko!" Anka glared at the man before her.

The general snaps on the girl, "Why is a stupid, useless, waterbending prisoner, defending you, Prince Zuko? Is it because you're a traitor!"

Zuko glared.

"You are a traitor. You have the scar to prove it," Zhao said with a smirk on his face.

With a cry of anger, Zuko launched himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's, "Maybe you'd like one to match!" the prince shouted.

"Is that a challenge?" asked the commander.

"An Agni Kai. At sunset," Zuko narrowed his eyebrows as Iroh looked at him in shock.

"Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget," Zuko closed his eyes.

Anka turned toward Iroh. "What happened?"

"Here is not the place." Iroh whispers, "I will tell you when we are back on the ship."

"Mmph," Anka nodded.  
\----------------------------------

"Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Aang said.

Aang approached another drape, parted it, and walked through. He drew a sharp breath, startled at what he saw. Heaps of fire bender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building.

"Fire benders? They were here?" Aang asked surprised.

At the back of the grotto laid the skeletal remains of an air bender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, which had fallen in combat fighting against great odds. The air bender's necklace is the only way of identification.

"Gyatso..." Aang fell to his knees, devastated.

Korata and Sokka ran in the room, only to see Aang crying over the corpse of Gyatso. 

"Hey, Aang, you found my dinner?"

Korata elbows Sokka in the ribcage.

"Ow, Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" He saw the skeleton. "Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here."

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head began to glow incandescent blue. His eyes were glowing brightly in an angry expression as he lifted his head. Sokka gasped as he looked on in alarm.

Katara ran in as Aang entered the Avatar state. 

"Aang," She attempted to get through to him, "Aang, STOP!"  
\----------------------------

There was a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There is one large open gate. The sunset was a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. In the area was where Zhao and Zuko kneeled, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle and Anka.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh told the prince.

Zuko stood up, "I refuse to let him win." his shoulder wrap fell to the ground ceremoniously. Zhao stood and turned, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well.

Anka walked up to Zuko. "Zuko."

"Don't try and stop me." Zuko growls.

"I'm not," Anka shook her head. "I just wanted to say that I've been trying to keep myself from clubbing Zhao in the face. Do it for me, ok." She raised her fist up for a pact.

He took her hand in his hands. "I will." He smirks.

Zuko and Zhao begin to attack, and after the longest time, they came to simply throwing fire at each other.

Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moved toward his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodged or blocked them all. Zhao then crouched forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. Iroh and Anka watched anxiously.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh shouted as Zhao fired many volleys of flame, coming between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley of fire Zhao used both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao took a flying jump at him. Zhao landed as Zuko tried to get up, but he wasn't fast enough. Zhao fired right at him which made Zuko roll out of the way just in time, and as he was getting up, swept Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko landed on his feet. On the Prince's face, a slight smile appeared.

"DO IT!" Zhao exclaims.

Zuko just socked him in the face. "That was from my prisoner."

He stood up, dropping his fighting stance.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." spat Zhao. Anka narrowed her eyebrows, hoping Zuko wouldn't change his mind.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back," the prince warned as he turned his back and began to walk away. Zhao got up and, with a howl of anger, unleashed a whip of flame at Zuko. The flame rushed toward Zuko's back. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. Iroh had moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remained frozen for a moment before Iroh launched Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushed to avenge the insult, but was stopped by his uncle.

Iroh frowned, "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh turned to face Zhao, and looked down on his face. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful." As Zuko and Anka walked off, Iroh spoke once more. "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko stopped and looked at his uncle in surprise at this comment. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Anka smiled as Iroh moved them to leave as the two awaited for Zuko. With intense anger, Zhao watched them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko, Anka and Iroh talk. "Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko said quietly.

Iroh said slyly, "Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." 

Zuko deadpanned, then looked at Anka "Look, uh..."

Anka turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I never got your name," Zuko drew his eyes back.

"It's Anka."

"Anka." Zuko repeats.

Iroh then hurried the two along. "Come along you two." he teased.  
\-----------------------

The Temple was nearly destroyed when Katara had finally calmed Aang down. She held him close, as he cried.

"I really am the last Airbender."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Katara said.

The lemur from before comes, on the shoulders of Korata. "I found Aang's friend."

In the lemur's arms, he was carrying fruit. He jumped off Korata and gave the fruit to Sokka.

"FOOD!" Sokka exclaimed, devouring the food.

"Who's gonna name it? " Korata asks.

"Katara, Sokka, Korata," Aang announced. "Say hello to the newest member of out family. Momo."


End file.
